Nessun Dorma
by Yunoki Trancy
Summary: 'Aku bersumpah tidak akan menikahi lelaki manapun! Barang siapa berniat menikahiku, mereka harus menjawab tiga teka-tekiku. Bila semua jawaban benar, aku akan menikahinya. Jika salah, mereka akan kupenggal' seru Cielle dalam hati.  Sebastian M & Fem!Ciel


Halo, halo, halo… :D

Yunoki kembali lagi…

Kali ini saia membawakan sebuah fic oneshot. Ini adalah fic oneshot saia yang ketiga.

Fic ini terinspirasi saat saia melihat IMB 1 di Tr*ns tv, saat Putri Ayu menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'Nessun Dorma' yang dibawakan oleh Sarah Brightman. Lagu seriosa berbahasa Itali yang ternyata adalah lagu ending dari opera Turandot (Turan Daughter/ Putri Turan)

Saia sangat suka lagu itu dan segera googling buat cari lagu dan cerita operanya. Saia dengar, cerita ini berasal dari cerita seribu satu malam. Dari situlah saia berpikir untuk membuat cerita itu dengan tokoh-tokoh Kuroshitsuji. Mungkin belum semua orang tahu akan cerita opera ini. Dengan adanya fic ini, saia harap para readers bakal mengenal salah satu cerita opera dari beribu-ribu cerita opera lainnya. ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji_Yana Toboso, Turandot_ Giacomo Puccini.

Rated: T

Title: Nessun Dorma (None Shall Sleep)

Genre: Suspence, Romance

Summary: 'Aku bersumpah tidak akan menikahi lelaki manapun! Barang siapa berniat menikahiku, mereka harus menjawab tiga teka-tekiku. Bila semua jawaban benar, aku akan menikahinya. Jika salah, mereka akan kupenggal!' seru Cielle dalam hati.

Enjoy… ^^

.

.

**NESSUN DORMA**

.

.

Di sebuah negeri nan makmur di seberang samudera yang sangat luas, hiduplah seorang putri raja yang berhati dingin. Kata-katanya tajam dan selalu menusuk. Terkadang juga membuat hati tersinggung. Sang Raja, Vincent Phantomhive, kebingungan akan sikap Putrinya yang demikian. Begitu juga dengan sang Ratu, Rachell Phantomhive.

Cielle Phantomhive. Putri tunggal kerajaan Phantomhive (sudahlah… anggap saja Phantomhive itu kerajaan), pewaris tahta kerajaan yang akan menggantikan Ayahnya kelak. Ialah sang Putri yang terkenal dingin sedingin es. Parasnya cantik, kulitnya putih mulus, rambutnya panjang berwarna kelabu pekat, dan tingkah lakunya sangat anggun. Hanya saja, sikapnyalah yang sangat disayangkan.

Ia mendengar cerita bahwa Nenek moyangnya, perempuan keturunan China yang juga dulunya adalah seorang ratu yang berusaha menegakkan hak-hak perempuan, tapi malah meninggal diperkosa. Cielle geram mendengar cerita itu. Memang, hal itu sudah terjadi sejak lama sekali. Tapi, entah kenapa kejadian itu sangat berbekas di hati Cielle. Pengasuhnya sekaligus Bibinya, Angelina Burnett, sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Cielle untuk melupakan kejadian lama itu. Tapi, Cielle tidak bisa dan muncullah dendamnya kepada seluruh laki-laki selain Ayah dan anggota keluarganya.

"Cielle. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan memerlukan calon suami untuk menemanimu menjalani sisa hidupmu…" kata Rachell sambil mengelus rambut putrinya sesaat Cielle menjelang tidur malam.

Cielle terdiam. Memang benar kata sang Ibu. Umurnya juga sudah cukup utnuk menikah. Tapi, Cielle masih perpegang teguh pada keputusannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun, Ibu." Katanya dingin sambil menoleh ke arah Ibunya. Ia perhatikan sejenak mata Ibunya yang sama-sama biru dengan mata miliknya.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah." Cielle kembali menatap lurus pintu kamarnya yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Apakah… hal ini berhubungan dengan sejarah yang kau baca saat itu? Ibu tahu kau memang marah karena kaum perempuan dilecehkan, sama seperti Nenek moyang kita. Tapi…"

"Jangan paksa aku, Ibu." Potong Cielle. "dendamku pada kaum laki-laki sudah menumpuk." Cielle pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

Rachell hanya bisa mendesah pasrah atas sikap putrinya. Ia pun memilih untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Baiklah… Ibu tidak akan memaksa." Kata Rachell sambil menaikkan selimut putrinya. "Ibu keluar, ya…?"

Cielle hanya diam sambil membelakangi Ibunya. Memandang ke arah jendela. Suasana malam ini sungguh mencekam. Tidak ada bintang, tidak ada bulan. Cielle hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

"Cielle… tidak bisakah kau tidak bersikap dingin pada Pangeran-Pangeran yang ingin meminangmu?" tanya Raja Vincent.

Cielle hanya melirik tajam dari sudut matanya.

Pagi ini, entah sudah berapa pangeran dari negeri seberang yang datang untuk meminang Cielle. Mereka datang berbondong-bondong pergi menuju istana tempat tinggal Cielle sambil membawa hadiah-hadiah dari negeri asalnya. Sesekali menyapa dan mengajak ngobrol Cielle. Tapi mereka hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dan lirikan tajam dari Cielle. Cielle pun tak satupun mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Aah… sudahlah, Yang Mulia. Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin memang sulit untuk menjawab ini semua. Saya mengerti." Kata Pangeran yang hari itu datang. "saya akan menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar."

"Tapi, Pangeran France…"

"Saya permisi dahulu, Yang Mulia. Saya akan kembali dua hari lagi untuk mendengarkan jawabannya langsung dari Putri Cielle." Pangeran France, dari negeri seberang. Dia adalah Pangeran teman kecil Cielle. Mereka dulu suka sekali bermian bersama. Hingga saat Cielle beranjak dewasa dan tepat berumur 13 tahun, telinganya pun mendnegar cerita bersejarah tersebut, dan berubahlah sifatnya yang dulu sellau tersenyum, kini menjadi dingin dan mengerikan.

Cielle hanya memandangi kepulangan Pangeran France dengan tatapan datar. Hingga akhirnya sang Ayah pun bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap begitu, sayang? Sejak kau berumur 13 tahun, kau terus saja begini."

"Sudahkah aku bilang, Ayah. Aku benci laki-laki." Jawab Cielle singkat.

"Ini tidak bisa, Cielle!" tiba-tiba nada sang Ayah meninggi. "kau harus sudah memiliki pendamping hidup!"

"Pendamping hidup tidak bisa dipaksakan, Ayah! Aku sendiri juga sudah cukup!" balas Cielle.

"Bagaimana dengan keturunan kerajaan ini? Kau mau kerajaan ini berakhir?"

Cielle terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata sang Ayah. Sementara sang Ayah yang tadi berapi-api kini sedang ditenangkan oleh istrinya. Cielle pun membuang muka.

"Begini… bagaimana jika diadakan sayembara? Cielle mengajukan tiga teka-teki, dan para lelaki yang ingin meminangnya harus bisa menjawabnya dengan benar?" tiba-tiba Angelina menyumbang usul. "peraturannya kita serahkan pada Cielle sendiri."

Vincent nampak menimbang-nimbang walapun dadanya masih naik-turun. sedangkan Cielle hanya melirik dari sudut matanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Angelina lagi. Mata merahnya seakan tidak sabar menunggu keputusan dari Kakak iparnya juga keponakan tercintanya.

"Kalau itu jalan terbaik, aku setuju." Kata Vincent akhirnya. Rachell bernapas lega mendengarnya.

"Cielle…" Rachell memanggil putrinya lembut. Menunggu Cielle untuk berkomentar.

Cielle mendesah. "Baiklah." Katanya singkat. "tapi… aku tak yakin semua lelaki yang mengikuti sayembara ini…" katanya menggantung. Cielle mengamati wajah-wajah yang ada di depannya. Wajah orangtuanya, Bibinya, juga pelayan-pelayannya.

"Aku tak yakin mereka bisa menjawab teka-tekiku dengan benar." Cielle terlihat yakin. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia pun berpaling dan meninggalkan tempatnya berada tadi.

Vincent tercengang melihat tingkah laku putrinya barusan. Ia merasa diremehkan oleh putrinya sendiri. Ia mengerti akan putrinya yang menyimpan dendam pada semua lelaki. Akankah… ada sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan putrinya?

Cielle berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Gaun tidur sudah membungkus tubuh indahnya. Rambut kelabunya tergerai hingga menyentuh pangkal pinggulnya. Ia menatap lurus keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Jemari-jemari rampingnya menggenggam erat besi-besi jendela. Ekspresi wajahnya dingin dan datar. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan kejadian tadi pagi. Ayahnya seakan menginginkan ia segera menikah, sedangkan Cielle sendiri sangat membenci laki-laki. Ini tidak adil baginya. Mengingat itu, Cielle mengeratkan gigi-giginya di balik bibirnya yang tertutup kencang. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah. Tangannya mencengkeram besi-besi jendela labih erat.

'Aku bersumpah tidak akan menikahi lelaki manapun! Barang siapa berniat menikahiku, mereka harus menjawab tiga teka-tekiku. Bila semua jawaban benar, aku akan menikahinya. Jika salah, mereka akan kupenggal!' seru Cielle dalam hati.

.

.

Dua hari pun berlalu dengan cepat. Pengumuman sayembara pun telah disebar hingga negara-negara seberang. Tidak sedikit para Pangeran-Pangeran yang berniat mengikuti sayembara itu. Membuat Cielle mengembangkan senyum licik di balik tirai jendela kamarnya. Setelah ia puas melihat beratus-ratus pangeran berbondong-bondong memasuki halaman istananya, Cielle pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar, menuju tempat diadakannya sayembara.

Suasana halaman istana sangat ramai. Para Pangeran dari berbagai negari telah duduk rapi di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Mereka nampak sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain, dan saling mengumbar kehebatan dan keyakinannya untuk bisa menjawab tiga teka-teki Cielle. Cielle tidak sengaja menangkap percakapan antara tiga pangeran yang yakin dapat menjawab teka-tekinya. Cielle hanya bisa tersenyum merendahkan. Ia berpikir, sombong sekali para pangeran tersebut. Membuatnya makin dendam dengan mereka.

Cielle pun keluar dan duduk disamping Ayah dan Ibunya setelah disambut oleh terompet ketarajaan. Ia duduk dengan gaya yang angkuh namun anggun. Mata birunya terlihat sendu dan datar. Melihat Cielle keluar, para pangeran langsung terpesona melihat kecantikannya yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah, saudara-saudara sekalian. Putriku, Cielle sudah berada pada tempatnya. Lebih baik, kita mulai sayembara ini." kata Raja Vincent dengan suara lantang yang diakhiri dengan bunyi gong pembuka sayembara.

Pangeran pertama menghadap Cielle dengan sopan. Secara tradisi, Pangeran memberi hormat pada sang putri dengan mencium punggung tangannya. Tapi Cielle menolek. Saat tangannya di genggam dan hendak dicium, ia langsung menyentaknya. Sang Pangeran terheran-heran. Sedangkan Cielle hanya bisa menatap mata cokelat si Pangeran dengan tajam. Akhirnya, Pangeran itu bisa memakluminya.

"Apa yang lahir tiap malam…" Cielle mulai memberinya taka-teki. "dan menghilang ketika fajar?" nada bicaranya benar-benar datar dan dingin.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, sang Pangeran terlihat down. Ia tidak mengira bahwa sang putri benar-benar dingin sedingin es seperti ini. Sorot matanya mengerikan, membuat hatinya melengos. Teka-tekinya juga abstrak. Ia tidak pernah mendengar teka-teki seperti itu. Sang Pangeran terlalu menganggap remeh.

"Jawab aku!" kata Cielle sambil bangun dari tempat duduk. Matanya menatap Pangeran yang masih duduk berjongkok di bawah dengan tatapan datar. Sang Pangeran benar-benar kehilangan nyali. Ia tidak bisa menjawab teka-teki yang pertama.

Mengetahui sang Pangeran tidak bisa menjawab, dan merasa dirinya diabaikan, Cielle pun segera menyambar pedang pengawalnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tanpa basa-basi ia pun menebas kepala Pangeran itu dengan cepat. Darah menyiprat kemana-mana. Termasuk mengenai baju dan pipi Cielle.

"CIELLE!" Vincent berteriak kaget seraya bangun dari singgasananya. Rachell nampak tidak percaya. Wajahnya pucat dan tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Sedangkan Angelina hanya terbelalak tercengang. Seluruh Pangeran yang berada di situ pun merasa ngeri.

Inilah rencana Cielle. Siapapun yang tidak dapat menjawab teka-tekinya, ia akan memenggal kepala si Pangeran tanpa ampun, sekaligus… memenuhi dendamnya. Cielle mencengkeram pedang itu dengan erat, dan melemparnya hingga mengenai punggung sang Pangeran naas di depannya. Kepalanya sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan. Cielle pun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan podium. Vincent benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia dibuat membatu oleh tindakan Cielle.

.

.

Sebastian Michaelis, Pangeran tidak dikenal segera menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan yang terbentuk beberapa saat setelah pembantaian itu terjadi. Ia ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Banyak para pangeran yang tidak percaya akan tindakan Putri Cielle yang kelewat kejam. Mengetahui hasil tindakan Cielle, Sebastian merutuki apa yang telah terjadi dalam hati. Keributan pun terjadi. Para Pangeran lain banyak yang mengutuk kelakuan Cielle sambil berteriak-teriak. Sebagian juga ada yang masih membelanya dengan hanya berdiam diri. Sebastian adalah pihak yang mengutuk putri Cielle. Hingga akhirnya, ia dihadapkan kepada Cielle sendiri.

Sampai di hall utama, Sebastian didudukkan secara paksa oleh para pengawal. Tangannya dirantai ke belakang. Di depannya terduduk dengan angkuh Cielle dan kedua orangtuanya. Raja dan Ratu Phantomhive.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Raja Vincent bertanya sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pusing.

"Yang Mulia. Pangeran ini mencaci-maki Putri Cielle dengan suara lantang. Jadi, saya bawa dia kemari dan menghadapkannya pada Yang Mulia juga Putri Cielle." Kata si pengawal seraya memberi hormat undur diri.

Sebastian nampak gusar dan berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya. Tapi ia tak bisa. Tanpa sengaja, kepalanya terangkat dan mata orb merahnya menatap wujud Cielle yang duduk di depannya. Cielle terlihat duduk tegap dengan anggun dan wajahnya terlihat cantik, walaupun ekspresinya datar. Entah sejak kapan, Sebastian langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertamanya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, dan pemikiran-pemikiran negatifnya tentang Cielle terbang jauh entah kemana.

"Yang Mulia… apakah… sayembara tersebut masih berlanjut?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Membuat sang raja dan ratu tercekat.

"Sayembara? Oh, Pangeran Muda. Sayembara ini telah ternoda karena aksi Cielle yang kelewatan. Kukira… lebih baik dibatal…"

"Saya ingin mengikuti sayembara ini, Yang Mulia…" kata Sebastian mantab sambil menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat sekaligus meminta persetujuan.

Mendengar itu, Raja dan Ratu tersentak bukan main. Tak ketinggalan Angelina dan beberapa pangeran yang ikut diseret untuk menghadap Raja dan Ratu. Sedangkan Cielle yang terbelalak sesaat.

"Kau gila, hai, Pangeran Muda!" kata sang Raja tidak percaya.

"Hei Pangeran Bermata Merah! Lebih baik urungkan niatmu untuk mengikuti sayembara ini! Sayembara ini terkutuk!" seru salah satu pangeran di belakangnya. Mendengar itu, Cielle menatap pangeran yang berseru itu dengan tajam dan penuh amarah. Seketika itu, si Pangeran segera menutup mulut.

"Pangeran Muda… aku mohon. Jangan ikuti sayembara ini. sayembara ini sudah kututup." Kata sang ratu dengan lembut pada Sebastian. Ia juga menyuruh pengawal melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"Kau benar, Pangeran Muda. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Kau bisa terbunuh." Kata Raja Vincent khawatir.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Saya sudah mantab ingin mengikuti sayembara ini. saya juga tahu apa resikonya." Kata Sebastian lagi. Seakan kata-kata Raja Vincent beserta ratu, juga kata-kata Pangeran yang lain tidak ia hiraukan.

"Saya mohon izin Yang Mulia…" kata Sebastian menggantung.

"Biarkan dia mengikutinya, Ayah!" Potong Cielle tiba-tiba. "biarkan dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti pangeran pertama. Dasar Pangeran sombong!" kata Cielle.

"CIELLE! Kau keterlaluan!" bentak sang Raja pada putrinya.

"Saya tahu, Putri. Saya yakin bisa menjawab semua teka-teki Putri." Kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum menyeriangi. Membuat Cielle tertohok.

"Kurangajar, kau! Beraninya menyimpulkan senyuman menjijikkan seperti itu di depanku!" Cielle pun bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil menuding-nuding Sebastian yang sudah bangun dan berdiri.

"Apa yang lahir tiap malam, dan menghilang ketika fajar!" Cielle pun melontarkan teka-tekinya yang pertama dengan penuh emosi.

Dengan sabar, Sebastian memikirkan jawabannya. Ia pun menemukan jawabannya tak selang beberapa menit. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Itu adalah harapan, Putri." Jawab Sebastian santai. Cielle tak mengira Sebastian bisa menjawabnya dan jawaban itu benar. Pangeran-Pangeran lain terlihat kagum dan tidak percaya.

"Baiklah… kau lolos." Kata Cielle dengan nada tidak ikhlas. "apa yang merah membara dan hangat seperti api, tapi tidak membakar!" Cielle menjajakkan teka-tekinya yang kedua.

"Itu darah." Lagi-lagi, Sebastian menjawabnya dengan mudah. Hal itu membuat Cielle khawatir. Ia merasa terdesak. Padahal, ia berpikir pertanyaan ini adalah teka-teki paling pintar.

"Kurangajar…" gumam Cielle geram. Ia melirik Sebastian yang tersenyum menyeriangi. Menambah amarah yang telah membuncah di benak Cielle.

"Apa…" Cielle menggantung. "apa es… yang membuatmu terbakar!" tanya Cielle dengan nada tertahan.

Teka-teki ini membutuhkan waktu bagi Sebastian untuk menjawab. Ia terlihat mengusap-usap dagunya seraya berpikir. Di sela-sela Sebastian berpikir, Cielle harap-harap cemas. Ini pertanyaan terakhirnya. Jika pangeran bermata merah itu bisa menjawabnya, habislah sudah. Atau dengan kata lain, ia harus bersedia menikah dengannya. Ia tidak mau! Tidak akan mau!

"Itu anda sendiri, Putri Cielle." Jawab Sebastian akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berpikir keras. Mendengar jawaban Sebastian, Cielle benar-benar tertohok. Cielle kesal. Jawabannya sangat tepat dan benar-benar menusuk. Cielle tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Harga dirinya seakan terinjak-injak.

"Ayah… aku mohon! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan lelaki itu! Aku tidak mauu!" Cielle pun bersujud dan memohon-mohon kepada Ayahnya, Raja Vincent.

"Tapi dia bisa menjawab teka-tekimu dengan jawaban yang pintar, putriku." Kata raja Vincent kagum sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Aku mohon, Ayah…! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ma…"

"Kau tidak konsekuen, Cielle! Itulah akibatnya jika kau merasa dirimu paling baik. Janji tetaplah janji." Potong Raja Vincent. Cielle tidak bisa melawan kata-kata Ayahnya barusan. Ia hanya bisa jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya seakan melemas. Airmatanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari.

"Begini…" tiba-tiba Sebastian angkat bicara. Semua mata tertuju padanya. "saya akan menawarkan satu kondisi." Katanya.

Cielle menoleh kearah Sebastian. Wajahnya berantakan karena airmata. Ia memang sangat membencinya. Tapi, dengan kondisi ini, ia setidaknya bisa terkepas dari hasil sayembara ini walau hanya untuk sementara.

"Bila Putri Cielle bersama warga istana bisa menebak nama saya, saya bersedia untuk dipenggal oleh Putri. Tapi, jika Putri tidak bisa, Putri harus tetap menikah dengan saya." Katanya. "Putri tidak boleh tidur dan harus memikirkan jawabannya dengan baik selama semalam." Kata Sebastian sambil memperlihatkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku akan menebak siapa namamu! Mencari tahu siapa namamu! Pangeran Bermata Merah!" seru Cielle lantang.

Dan seterusnya, Sebastian diizinkan tinggal di istana seraya menunggu jawaban dari Putri Cielle.

.

.

Semalaman suntuk, Cielle tidak tidur. Matanya masih terbuka lebar. Ia berjalan bolak-balik di depan jendela kamarnya. Cielle terlihat gusar dan khawatir. Ia berpikir keras semalaman untuk mencari tahu siapa nama pangeran bermata merah itu.

Sementara Cielle sedang berpikir keras di kamarnya yang terletak di gedung istana bagian utara, Sebastian memerhatikan kegusaran sang Putri dari gedung istana bagian selatan. Dari kamarnya nampak terlihat jelas tingkah laku Cielle yang nampak bingung. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menyeriangi. Sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku Cielle, ia pun menlantunkan nada-nada indah dari mulutnya.

**Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma!**

**Tu pure, o principessa**

**Nella tua freda stanza**

**Guardi le stelle che tremano d'amore**

**E di speranza!**

**(Tidak ada yang boleh tidur! Tidak ada yang boleh tidur!**

**Termasuk kau, oh Putri**

**Di dalam kamarmu yang sejuk**

**Saat kau melihat bintang-bintang yang digetarkan oleh cinta**

**Dan juga harapan)**

**Ma il mio mistero e chiuso in me**

**Il nome mio nessun sapra!**

**No, no! Sulla tua bocca lo diro**

**Quando la luce splendera!**

**(****Rahasiaku tersembunyi jauh dalam diriku**

**Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu namaku**

**Tidak, tidak! Rahasiaku akan kuberitahu**

**Di bibirmu ketika esok datang****)**

**Ed il mio bacio sciogliera il silenzio che ti fa mia!**

**(****Dan** **ciumanku akan melarutkan keheningan yang akan membuatmu jadi milikku!)**

.

.

Cielle berlari keluar istana bersama beberapa pengawalnya. Ia berniat ingin mencari tahu nama Pangeran bermata merah itu dengan bertanya pada orang lain. Dengan tubuh hnya terbalut gaun tidur, dengan kain semacam surban membalut leher hingga pundaknya. Malam itu juga, Cielle mengancam seluruh negeri untuk mencari tahu siapa nama pengeran bermata merah itu. Bila tidak, mereka akan dibunuh. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak tenang. Terbayang-bayang wajah licik Pangeran bermata merah itu ketika tahu Cielle tidak bisa menjawab teka-tekinya. Ia akan mendapat malu yang besar. Sambil berlari, ia pun berseru,

**Il nome suo nessun sapra…**

**E noi dovrem**

**Ahime morir! Morir!**

**(****Tidak ada yang tahu siapa namanya…**

**Kita harus mencari tahu**

**Kalau tidak, kita akan mati! Mati!)**

Sebastian terus melantunkan nada-nada indah dari mulutnya. Ia merasa dirinya telah menang. Cielle akan kesusahan mencari tahu siapa namanya karena tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahui siapa namanya. Kecuali pengikutnya.

**Dilegua notte!**

**Tramontatte stelle! Tramontatte stelle!**

**A****ll'alba vincero! **

**Vincero! Vincero!**

**(Lenyaplah oh, malam!**

**Menghilanglah oh bintang! Menghilanglah oh bintang!**

**Dan ketika fajar, aku akan menang!**

**Menang! Menang!) **

Cielle menjadi emosi dan marah. Ketika ia mengetahui keberadaan pengikut setia Pangeran bermata merah itu, Maylene, ia pun segera menghunjamnya dengan beribu pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan nama si Pangeran. Tapi, sang pengikut tetap mengunci mulutnya. Ia sudah dijanji oleh Sebastian untuk tidak memberi tahukan nama Tuannya pada orang asing. Gadis berambut merah itu tetap pada pendiriannya walaupun akhirnya tubuhnya disiksa. Maylene akhirnya membunuh dirinya sendiri karena sudah tidak tahan oleh perlakuan Cielle yang kejam. Dan malampun telah menghilang. Digantikan oleh fajar yang mulai menyingsing. Menyinari wajah Cielle yang berlumuran darah Maylene, juga jenazah Maylene yang tergeletak di kamarnya. Cielle mau tidak mau harus menerima ini semua dengan berat hati. Berat sekali. Ia pun mendesah dan menutup kedua matanya, diikuti oleh lelehan airmatanya yang membasahi pipi.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Cielle sampai di istana. Dan seketika itu juga, Sebastian mengetahui bahwa pengikut setianya telah meninggal bunuh diri dikarenakan tindakan Cielle yang kejam. Ia menajdi berang.

"Kau sungguh kejam, Putri!" kata Sebastian geram. "kau adalah Putri kematian!"

Sementara Cielle hanya terdiam. Mata birunya menatap tajam mara orb merah Sebastian. Tubuhnya lemas dan lelah. Gaun tidurnya yang berwarna putih ternoda percikan darah merah. Sang Raja dan Ratu tercengang melihatnya, juga sang Bibi.

Di sela-sela amarahnya, Sebastian segera menerjang Cielle dan menciumnya. Lengan kokohnya mendekap tubuh Cielle yang lemah. Ia menekankan bibrinya pada bibir lembut Cielle. Cielle tersentak bukan main, tapi ia tidak bisa menghindar.

"Lebih baik, kita berdamai, Putri. Hati saya sudah terluka mengetahui perilau Putri tadi malam. Itu sangat disayangkan." Katanya. "saya sudah lelah melihat Putri yang bertingkah kejam seperti ini…" nada Bicara Sebastian melembut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Cielle.

Tiba-tiba, Sebastian pun menjatuhkan dirinya di depan sang Putri. Berpimpuh di bawahnya.

"Saya menyerah. Nama saya adalah Sebastian Michaelis." Katanya. "bila Putri ingin memenggal saya… silahkan saja." Sebastian menundukkan kepalanya.

Cielle hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya bergidik. Telapak tangannya basah dan ia meremat-rematnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Salah satu pengawalnya menawarkannya sebuah pedang, dan tanpa basa-basi, Cielle menerimanya. Ia memposisikan pedang itu tepat di tengkuk Sebastian. Cielle pun mengeratkan gigi-giginya dan segera mengayunkan pedang itu sambil berteriak.

"CIELLE!" Raja Vincent berseru untuk menghentikan tindakannya. Tapi benar saja. Cielle berhenti saat pedang sudah mendekati tengkuk Sebastian. Tiba-tiba, pedang yang ia genggam terjatuh. Tangannya entah kenapa menjadi lemah dan tidak bisa mencengkeram pedang dengan baik. Napas Cielle terputus-putus, diiringi airmata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak berdaya dan ia pun jatuh bersimpuh di depan Sebastian. Pandangannya menatap lurus pintu utama istana dan bukannya menatap Sebastian.

"Putri…?" Sebastian perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia melihat Cielle menangis. Sebastian merasa hatinya tersayat mengetahuinya. Ia pun memeluk Cielle dengan lembut, lalu mengusap kepala Cielle. Ceille pun tidak memberontak diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Putri. Saya mencintaimu…" aku Sebastian seraya berbisik.

Mendengar itu, hati Cielle tersentuh. Tangisannya pun pecah. Tangannya menggenggam bagian belakang baju Sebastian. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan ganjil di hatinya setelah ia menerima ciuman tiba-tiba dari pangeran yang kini memeluknya.

"Aku juga…" jawab Cielle di sela-sela tangisnya. "aku tahu… namamu adalah **'cinta'**" tambah Cielle. Cielle berbicara begitu karena ia merasakan cinta yang begitu besar di dalam diri Sebastian. Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya dalam rengkuhan kokoh Sebastian. Hingga akhirnya, pemikiran negatif dan dendamnya pada laki-laki hilang seketika itu juga.

.

.

**FIN~**

A/N: OKEEE! Akhirnya selesai juga. Sudah tiga hari saia menyelesaikannya. Mumpung saia juga sudah mulai libur, jadi mau ngetik-ngetik juga sempet. Lagu yang tadi dinyanyikan oleh Sebastian dan juga seruan Cielle itu memang diambil dari lagu aslinya. Seakan mereka itu bersahut-sahutan. Salut deh, buat lagunya! Lagunya berbahasa Itali, tapi sudah saia translate. Susah juga menranslate lagu itu. =="

Dan… ending cerita ini sedikit saia ubah. Sebenarnya endingnya Turandot langsung jatuh cinta dan tidak pakai embel-embel mau membunuh si Pangeran Misterius. Dan, edingnya juga mereka langsung menikah. Tapi saia bikin menggantung saja biar beda. HAHAHA!

Review? :D


End file.
